


Escenas Borradas de HP

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur no se cansa de los locos inventos muggles, Moody trata de decirle a Neville sobre las branquialgas y la batalla final es peleada solamente por... ¡Harry! <br/>Traducción de "Deleted Scenes from HP" de Jeniffer Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escenas Borradas de HP

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deleted Scenes from HP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/952) by Jennifer Snape. 



**Escena 1. Arthur nunca sacia su sed de conocimiento.**

Arthur: ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué es este extraño invento muggle?

Molly: Papel de baño, Arthur.

Arthur (parpadeando con asombro): ¡Estos muggles locos! ¡Qué será lo siguiente que se les ocurrirá! ¿Y qué es esto?

Molly: Una silla, cariño.

Arthur (en el mismo tono incrédulo): ¡Vaya, nunca lo hubiera…! ¡Qué muggles tan raros! ¿Y qué es esto?

Molly: Es tu mano, Arthur.

Arthur: ¡Estos muggles! ¡Sus locuras nunca se acaban!

*

 

**Escena 2. La razón más probable detrás de todas las cosas terribles que suceden en Hogwarts.**

Minerva: ¿Dónde deberemos guardar la Piedra Filosofal, el único objeto que Voldemort quiere más que nada y por el cual mataría?

Albus (tejiendo): ¡Dejémosla en la escuela!

Minerva: ¿Y dónde realizaremos el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el cual es entrada fácil para cualquier infiltración de Magia Oscura y también podría reclamar la vida de sus competidores?

Albus (sacándose un caramelo de limón de la boca): ¡Hagámoslo en la escuela!

Minerva: Los dementores se sienten tan solitos desde que dejaron Azkaban…

Albus (vaciándose un paquete entero de grajeas Bertie Bott’s en la boca): ¡Invitémoslos a la escuela!

Minerva: ¿Deberemos colocar protecciones irrompibles alrededor del Bosque Prohibido para evitar que los alumnos se aventuren más allá y se hagan daño?

Albus: No, simplemente pidámosles de manera amable que no vaguen por él.

Minerva (mirándolo con adoración): ¡Gracias por poner soluciones a todo! Desearía ser tan lista como usted.

Albus (modesto): Igual que todos los demás, cariño.

*

 

**Escena 3. La conversación entre Moody y Neville (borrada del libro 4 porque duró cuatro horas en verdad).**

Moody (Barty Crouch): Dile a Potter que en la segunda prueba use Branquialgas.

Neville lo observa inexpresivamente.

Moody (BC): Dile a Potter que use Branquialgas.

 Neville parpadea.

 Moody (BC): DILE… POTTER… BRANQUIALGAS… SEGUNDA… PRUEBA…

 Neville: ¿Qué le diga a Harry qué?

 Moody (BC) entre dientes: Te di un libro sobre plantas.

 Neville resplandece: Ah, sí. (¡por fin, un tema que entiende!)

 Moody (BC): En él, hay un capítulo que habla de las BRANQUIALGAS.

 Neville (asintiendo con entusiasmo): ¡Ah, sí, yo recuerdo eso!

 Moody (BC) con humo saliéndole de las orejas: Dile a Potter que las USE para la…

 Neville (confundido): -¿Qué le diga a quién?

 Moody (BC): ¡A POTTER!

 Neville: ¿Y qué era lo que le tenía que decir?

 Moody decide suicidarse mejor que continuar con esa conversación.

   
*

** Escena 4. La probable batalla final, basada en todo lo que ha sucedido antes.**

 Todos: ¡Arrgh! ¡Ahí está Voldemort!

 Snape: 400 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

 Minerva: ¿Convocamos a nuestro sobresaliente grupo de Aurores y al más poderoso mago que es el único al que Voldemort siempre ha temido (Dumbledore) para acabar con él?

 Dumbledore (ansioso por librarse de esa incómoda situación):  Nah, dejémos que Harry lo resuelva,

 Todos se escabullen, dejando a Harry solo frente a Voldemort. Además, está rodeado por un cerco de 10 Mortífagos de profundidad.

 Dumbledore (a lo lejos): Llámanos cuando hayas terminado, Harry.

 Voldemort levanta su varita: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡IMPERIO! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

 Las maldiciones le dan de lleno a Harry en el pecho.

 No sucede nada.

 Harry busca su varita a tientas y dice: Eh…

 Cincuenta Mortífagos caen muertos de inmediato, el resto está instantáneamente inmovilizado por hechizos de amarre y cada pizca de Magia Oscura en un radio de 400 metros a la redonda es eliminada.

 (Afortunadamente para Harry, “Eh” es un tipo de magia antigua de la que nadie tenía conocimiento)

 Voldemort sale corriendo y se golpea un pie contra una piedra. Cae muerto. (Otro conveniente efecto de la magia antigua).

 Remus (a Harry): ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos de Lily?

 Harry: Solamente 467 veces.

 Dumbledore (saliendo a gatas de debajo de una mesa): ¿Harry ya terminó con Voldemort?

 A Ron se le poner rojas las orejas.

 Minerva (rodando los ojos): Sí, Albus.

 Dumbledore: ¡Aaah, qué bien! (Se voltea hacia Harry) Harry, regresa a Privet Drive y pásate el resto de las vacaciones en miserable tristeza. (Se gira hacia los demás). ¡Vamos todos a celebrar chupando bolas de helado levitadotas y tejiendo! Oh, mi querido Fawkes se ha muerto otra vez. Oh, ya está vivo de nuevo. Oh, ya se murió otra vez.

 Snape: 5000 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

 Hermione (regresando de la Biblioteca): ¿Me perdí de algo?

 

Fin.

(Las orejas de Ron se ponen rojas).

*

**Escena 4-A. Antes de la batalla:**

(El Auror de la siguiente escena desea permanecer en el anonimato, Así que, debido a ese interés, sólo nos referiremos a él como el alto y negro Auror cuyas iniciales son K.S.)

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Gracias.

Autora: De nada, Kingsley.

*

Auror Anónimo: Oh, no… ¡Voldemort va a atacarnos! ¿Qué haremos?

Dumbledore: Dejemos que Harry se haga cargo de él.

Auror Anónimo: Pero, ¿cómo sabremos si esa es la decisión correcta?

Dumbledore (rodando los ojos): Si Harry muere, sabremos entonces para la próxima ocasión que no debemos  dejar que un adolescente de doce años se encargue del mago más oscuro que el mundo haya conocido.

Auror Anónimo (con admiración): Ya veo porqué todos dicen que usted es el mago más sabio que ha existido jamás. Desearía tener la mitad de su cerebro.

Albus (modesto): Igual que todos los demás, mi estimado amigo. Igual que todos los demás.


End file.
